1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twisted structure for a skateboard, particularly to the twisted structure having an elastic band enabling a first board member to pivotally twist relative to a second board member.
2. Description of Related Art
The extreme sports become more popular all over the world. People who are enthusiastic about the sports and are adventurous are all fond of the extreme sports. The players can also keep fit and improve the physical strength when doing the extreme sports. The extreme sports include skiing, skating, surfing, skydiving, skateboarding, rock climbing, etc. Especially, the snakeboarding is a kind of the skateboarding and has recently increased in popularity.
A conventional snakeboard usually comprises two footplates which are connected with each other. Two wheels are respectively attached to a bottom of the two footplates. The player of the snakeboarding stands with one foot in each footplate of a snakeboard. The snakeboard is propelled by shifting the user's body weight in different directions. Therefore, the player does not need to step on the ground to make the snakeboard moving.
However, the power and speed of the snakeboard is only controlled by continuously shifting the player's body weight and the feet positions. It is energy consuming and easy to cause the player's muscle aching. Moreover, the player may lose his balance to fall down from the snakeboard because the player frequently shifts his body weight and gets tired.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional casing system.